No Surrender
by SpecialHell
Summary: Danny OMC Friendship, Songfic - Bruce Springsteen, Oneshot, Angst.


_Flashback_

_We busted out of class had to get away from those fools_

Danny laughed as Bobby pulled him out of the bathroom window.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly as he was dragged along by his best friend.

"Let's get outta here," Came the reply. "Have the afternoon to ourselves."

"Sonny's gonna kill you if he finds out we skipped," Danny answered back, still laughing softly. Bobby stopped dragging Danny long enough to look at him.

"I ain't scared of my brother," Bobby's voice was defiant. "And besides, I got the new Springsteen single." Danny smiled a little before nodding.

"Alright, let's go."

_We learned more from a three minute record than we ever learned in school_

_  
_They were sitting in Bobby's bedroom, just finished listening to the new single, and Danny was glad he'd skipped with his friend. Looking over at Bobby, Danny couldn't help smiling. Bobby smiled back before leaning in; looking serious.

"We should make a pact," He said. Danny looked a little confused.

"About what?"

"Life," Bobby replied. "Let's promise we won't end up like them."

"Who?"

"Sonny, and those guys. Or the ones that chase 'em. We gotta get outta here. Make something of ourselves. Not end up playing cops and robbers like everyone else in this damn neighbourhood." Danny thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," He agreed, putting his hand out. "A pact." Bobby smiled; covering Danny's hand with his.

_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember  
No retreat, no surrender_

_Present_

Danny sighed as he put on his badge. He hadn't slept at all that night, and now he was being called in to a double homicide. The detective hadn't felt this old in years._  
_  
_Now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold_

"What've you got for me?" Danny asked as he approached Mac in the lab. Mac handed him a box of evidence.

"Gonna need you in the lab tonight," Mac informed. "We're run off our feet." Danny nodded and set about scanning the fingerprints he'd been given. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses as print after print popped up and was rejected. When an affirmative beep sounded from the machine, Danny looked up expectantly. The face that greeted him made his blood run cold.

Bobby Sassone.  
_Now on the street tonight the lights grow dim  
The walls of my room are closing in_

"Mac, you gotta let me go with you on this," Danny pleaded. His boss looked at him with concern.

"What's going on Danny?"

"Bobby… He's an old friend. I'm sure this is less likely to end bloody if I come with you." Mac wanted to argue, but the defiant glint Mac knew all too well was in Danny's eyes, and he sighed.

"Alright," He said slowly. "But if something goes wrong, I need to know you'll remember whose side you're on."

_  
__There's a war outside still raging  
you say it ain't ours anymore to win_

Bobby smiled when he saw Danny standing at his door, but it quickly faded when he old friend produced a detective's shield.

"Bobby, we need to talk." Bobby shook his head, stepping quickly into the apartment. Danny followed carefully.

"C'mon, Bobby, it doesn't have to be this way." Danny's persuasion was stopped by the sight of Bobby with a gun in his hand. Danny put his hands up, fear slowly flashing across his face. To his surprise, Bobby began to laugh. Danny heard the safety being taken off Mac's gun behind him, but he tried to ignore it.

"What's so funny?"

"Us," Bobby replied in a hushed voice. "So much for our pact, huh? All those promises we made, and it still turned out the same." Danny let his head drop a little.

"We were just kids," He whispered. "Thinking we could take on the world. Change our destinies."

"So what happens now?" Danny raised his head.

"That's up to you, Bobby." With a little laugh, Bobby dropped his gun.

"Hell, Danny, you know I'd never shoot you." Danny dropped his hands and stepped aside as Mac stepped forward.

"No," Bobby protested; looking straight at Danny. "You do this. End it right, Danny. If we're gonna break the pact, we gotta do it right." Danny gave a sad smile as Mac clearly backed away. Stepping forward slowly, Danny pulled out his cuffs.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered as he secured the cuffs on Bobby's wrists.

"Me too."_  
_

_Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend  
No retreat no surrender_

The End._  
_


End file.
